User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea~Burning the Candle
So I liked this episode a lot, at least a lot more than some of the previous episodes so far. However there are a few things that stood out, both good and bad. So lets get right into it. Characters Good Idea Really giving us a good look at some of our characters. Bad Idea Treating other characters like props. Reasoning This episode was very much about the characters, really getting into their emotions and back story. The most obvious being Blake and Yang, which I will start with. So far Yang has been seen as the hot head of the group, so for her to show restraint and use that to help Blake understand this herself was very impressive. I was sort of thinking that Monty would resort to someone giving her a slap because in TV, slaps can sure even cancer. However I didn't mind that a few shoves and a stern talking to did the trick. We also get more into Pyrrha and Jaune some more. For the most part we have only seen Jaune act like a dope when it comes to Weiss, so to see him really go into the reasons why he likes Weiss is a nice change. Also with Pyrrha, how much she actually likes Jaune and how everyone seems to know about it is good to see too. It has kind of been hinted that she really likes him and us the audience know, but I think this is the first big show of a third party mentioning it (Nora). On the other hand, does anyone else forget that Nora and Ren are in the show too? I like episodes that don't focus 100% on Team RWBY, but JNPR is our other main team but all we ever see is JP. Even when we see them, the focus once again goes back to Pyrrha and Jaune. Neptune as well serves mostly as an obstacle for Jaune to get over, but he isn't much more than a literal obstacle. Overall I find this kind of annoying and wouldn't mind an episode in the day of Nora and Ren. Good Ideas Back Story So we finally get some information on the past of Yang and Ruby. Also by extension, we may now know who Yang was looking for in the trailer as well as why her and Ruby have different last names. We also know how Qrow is related to Yang and Ruby and what lead her to being the person she is today. Blake is Back So Crazy-Blake is gone for now. I know Blake has only been acting like this for a little while, but I feel that keeping her like that for too long would have turned people off. It also is nice seeing her have have like a normal teenager, as normally she is the serious one. Bad Ideas Love Dodecahedron So everyone loves everyone else that doesn't like them but loves everyone else besides everyone. Singing So the first thing we see about Weiss in her trailer is she is a singer. However because of the strange nature of the White Trailer and in the show she was introduced as an heiress instead of a celebrity singer, I began to wonder if it was even true. But just then, Jaune is the one to talk about Weiss singing when it has never been mentioned or shown within the show. At least they could have had Weiss humming now and then. Yang Compared to Roman So when Yang asks Blake how she could stop Roman when she can't stop her, I find this very out of place. Yang at this point in time is one of the most OP characters in the show, as her power is literally getting stronger as she takes damage. This would work well for Yang if she was fighting Blake, as it doesn't appear Blake has any big finishing moves and instead relies on quick combo attacks. So does that mean Yang thinks on a normal day, Blake could beat her and she herself isn't as strong as Roman? Final Thoughts Overall a good episode. There was nothing that stood out as being too bad, mostly just nit picking. The good stuff was really good and the episode felt longer then it was, but in a good way. Like it managed to give us a lot of info and story, but it never felt like it was dragging on or anything was fluff. Can't wait for the next one. Category:Blog posts